Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, cables and ports are used to quickly and easily connect computers to peripheral devices, such as mice, printers and monitors, as well as other computers. USB connectors generally include male connectors that are configured to mate with female connectors, with the male connectors generally having outer metal shells that surround and protect wires for making electrical connections. Conventional manufacturing techniques for forming these metal shells depend on stamping techniques, which create one or more joints or seams within the metal shells. Unfortunately, using conventional manufacturing methods are prone to mismatching at the joints that can leave gaps and cause galling, scratching, and other surface defects on the metal shells. These mismatched joints and surface defects can negatively affect the surface quality of the metal shells as well as detract from the aesthetics of the metal shells and the USB connectors.